Snow Job
by StellaMagic
Summary: The Blizzarians are back on their terra thanks to the Storm Hawks. Cyclonis sends Repton to infiltrate & spy. However, he did something that even he thought he would never do: fall in love with Suzy-Lu.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Fun Begins

**Ch. 1: Winter Fun Begins**

It was the day of the Blizzarian Winter Carnival. It was perfect timing for the Blizzarians because the Storm Hawks took back the original Terra Blizzaris from the Cyclonians. The Blizzarians were playing all kinds of games like "Test your Strength", "Bull's-eye by Ice Blade", "Hit the Bottles", and their favorite, the frozen pie eating contest. The Storm Hawks were joining in on the celebrations as they were looking around.

"It is nice to see that the Blizzarians can have their winter carnival on their home terra," says Piper.

"Now I'll have more extreme thermal paralysis in an old world," says Stork in his usual tone.

"Junko and I are gonna go and check out the fun food at this carnival!" Finn says ecstatically.

"Oh Yeah!" Junko says.

They both left to enjoy the treats.

"Should we remind them that the Blizzarians love the food frozen?" Aerrow asked with concern.

"They'll learn the hard way anyway. Everyone really seems happy," Piper say.

However, not everyone is happy to take Blizzaris back. On Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis is having a meeting with her three Elite Talons and the Raptors. She is not happy about Blizzaris being taken back.

"The Storm hawks have taken back Blizzaris. This whole matter upsets me because they have also taken back the ice crystal mines that my Talons have dug up," she says in her double-voice.

"Uh…What do you want ice crystals for, Master Cyclonis?" Leugey asked.

"I need them for weapons my talons will use. With them, we could freeze anybody on Atmos, including the Storm Hawks."

"And you call me and my brothers here because…," Repton query.

"You raptors are known for stealth. I need you for an infiltration mission."

"What is your plan, Master?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Repton will infiltrate the Absolute Zeroes during their annual winter carnival," she explained, "He will scout around for any weak points we could use to take back the ice mines and report them back to us. Then, we take back the terra by storm."

"You're sending me there?!" Repton exclaimed.

"I would ask your brothers, but they couldn't get you a velocity crystal without trouble."

"What about your Night Crawlers?"

"They are already on another mission and won't be back for a couple of days," Master Cyclonis said.

"But I hate the cold! What if I refuse?" Repton questioned.

"Then consider the horrible things I can do to Bogaton for your act of treason."

Repton knew he did not have a choice. He knew Cyclonis would destroy Bogaton if he refuses.

"How soon do you want me to leave for Blizzaris?" Repton asked.

"As soon as I bring you a cloaking crystal. You'll need it to look like a Blizzarian."

Cyclonis left to get a cloaking crystal for Repton.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Enemy, New Friend

**Ch. 2: Old Enemy, New Friend**

Repton has landed his Bone Wing behind a nearby mountain. He looked over a hill and saw the Blizzarians playing their games.

"Hmph. That's their idea of fun? Hunting down Leapers is more fun," he stated, "though the "Test your Strength" looks more fun."

He got out the cloaking crystals Cyclonis gave to him from his pocket. He activated it and it turned him into a Blizzarian with green hair, yellow eyes, and orange winter wear. He looked at his reflection in some ice below his feet and was disgusted by the site.

"Ugh. What a disgusting sight. The things I do for my terra."

Repton walked right into the carnival. He was just walking around when he saw the Absolute Zeroes at the Bull's-eye Booth.

"There they are," he said, "With any luck, I'll find the Sky Knight who froze my secret hot spot and ruined it."

The rest of the Zeroes were cheering for Billy Rex as he almost hit the target on the ice wall. Repton walked up to them while in disguise.

"Uhh…Hi. I'm kind of new around here," he says, "Are you the Absolute Zeroes?"

"That's us. You must be from outside Blizzaris," says Davey Bones.

"Yeah. I thought I should come here for the carnival."

"Well all are welcome, eh?" Suzy-Lu says, "Why don't you join in?"

Repton knew he can't blow his cover, so he joins in on their game. He takes an ice blade that is similar to his boomerang, throws it and manages to hit the bull's-eye.

"Wooo! You were just a natural there!" Suzy cheerfully exclaimed.

"Thank you, Miss…" Repton said.

Billy Rex said, "She's Suzy Lu, Sky Knight of Blizzaris and Leader of the Absolute Zeroes, eh? You've been living in a cave?"

Repton was surprised that the Sky Knight who ruined his favorite spot was a girl.

"You could say that. I have travelled all over Atmos a lot. I don't get too much current news," Repton said.

"A world traveler, eh? What's your name?" Suzy asked.

"Re-Uh…Ralphie Joe."

"Nice name," Suzy said.

Suzy shook hands with Repton without knowing who he really is. Snipe and Ravess were up on a hill, watching Repton's progress.

Ravess said with a smile, "Everything is going according to plan."


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Match

**Ch. 3: Perfect Match**

Repton threw a blade at a dart board on an ice wall. The Zeroes were cheering for Ralphie Joe (aka Repton), all except Suzy Lu who was not all that impressed.

"That's nothing. Try this," Suzy Lu said as she picked up an ice blade.

She threw it right at the target. She did not just hit the bull's eye, but she made the whole side crumble down as well. Repton watched with awe.

"I don't believe it!" Repton shouted, "She's a more perfect shot than I am."

Repton kept staring at Suzy as she approached him.

"Are you okay, Ralphie?" Suzy asked with concern.

"Just fine. That is the first anyone has beaten me in a game like this."

"How's about I show you around, Ralphie?"

"Uh…Sure."

Repton blushed as Suzy took him by the hand to show him around. He saw the Storm Hawks ahead.

"Oh no! The Storm Hawks! Better act natural." Repton said.

Suzy approached the Storm Hawks to introduce them to her new friend.

"Hey, Guys. I want you to meet Ralphie Joe. He just arrived here on Blizzaris."

"Hi. Haven't seen you on Blizzaris before," Aerrow said.

"I'm a world traveler." Repton fibbed.

Stork looked at him with suspicion. He knew his voice sounded familiar.

"Something about him seems familiar," Stork said deviously.

Radarr suddenly started to growl.

Piper asked, "Radarr, what's wrong?"

"I'm a stranger here. Your pet is probably not use to seeing me," Repton lied.

Suzy took the disguised Repton everywhere. First, she took him to the pie eating contest for him to watch. She was eating pies like they were nothing and ended up winning in record time. Repton smiled to this as he clapped for her. Then, they went to the "Test Your Strength" Booth. Suzy was trying to win a stuff polar bear she at the booth, but she is unable to ring the bell. She was a little saddened at first, but Repton took the mallet and hit the board. The bell rang and he won the stuff bear for Suzy Lu. He gave it to her. Suzy hugged it and gazed at Repton. After that, they went into an ice cave that is similar to a hall of mirrors. They were both playing with their reflections like crazy. That night, Repton took Suzy Lu to her house.

"I really had a wonderful time with you, Suzy," Repton said, "I never knew how much fun Blizzaris could be."

"Well I'm just glad you're here, Ralphie," Suzy Lu said, "There's a special ice cave I want to show you. Can you come by tomorrow?"

"O-of Course! I would love to go with you."

Suzy Lu went inside her house with her bear. Repton was just looking at her with dreamy eyes.

"I think I have finally found my perfect match," he said.

Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks were just a few feet away from her house when they saw them.

"I think Suzy may have found a boyfriend," Piper giggled.

"She does seem happy with Ralphie," Junko said.

Radarr had his suspicions as he watched Repton leave.


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers Find Out

**Ch. 4: Brothers Find Out**

The next day, Repton came with a report on Cyclonia. The Cyclonians have already gathered for a meeting. Repton opened the doors and came in with his brothers. Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace have turned to see him.

"So good of you to join us, Repton," Cyclonis snickered, "Have you anything to report?"

"I have managed to gain the Zeroes trust and infiltrate their group," Repton reported, "I just need to find out where their ice crystals are, or at least distract the sky knight while someone else does it."

Ravess said with her eyebrow raised, "You seem to have spent a lot of time with that sky knight yesterday."

"W-w-what better way of knowing then to spend time with them," Repton smiled.

Spitz had his suspicions too.

"With your permission, I would like to stay with the Zeroes until I learn more."

Cyclonis was beginning to question Repton's true motives, but she wanted to find those ice crystals for her new weapons.

"Very well," she said, "You may have another day, but if you betray me, you can kiss your home terra good-bye."

Repton gulped to this as well as his brothers.

Repton was just walking with his brothers and new cloaking crystal. Spitz was looking at him funny.

"Is something on your mind, Spitz?" Repton asked.

"Yeah," Spitz answered, "There'th thomething different about you, Repton."

"Different? How?

Leugey spoke up, "Y'uh for one thing, you haven't acted violent with us since yesterday."

"They're right," Hoerk declared, "Is everything alright, Boss?"

"You can tell us," Leugey said.

Repton figured that his brothers will find out by dumb luck anyway.

"Boys, your leader is in love," Repton confessed.

His brothers were actually bumping each other with joy for this.

"Tho who'th the lucky girl our both hath hith eyeth on?" Spitz asked.

"I'll tell you, but you three bumblers have to promise to never tell anyone, especially the Cyclonians."  
Leugey salutes and says, "Raptor's honor."

"Okay. I've fallen for the Sky Knight of Blizzaris."

All three shouted, "SUZY LU?!!!"

"Why have you fallen for her?!" Hoerk exclaimed, "She's a Blizzarian!"

"She's also the perfect mate for me, Hoerk," Repton said, "She's a good shot, tough against danger, more gentle than all the Raptor females on Bogaton, and a lot of fun to be around."

Leugey asked, "Does she know that you're Repton, leader of the Raptors?"

"Not yet, Leugey, but I will tell her when the time comes."

Spitz spoke out, "Both, you have to get the ithe crythalth to thave our home! How can you do that when you fell for a Blitharian?!"

"That's why I came up with a plan to get us out of this dilemma and keep Suzy safe from Cyclonis."

"We're listening," Leugey said.


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Ch. 5: First Kiss**

A few hours later, Repton (as Ralphie Joe) arrived at the cave where Suzy Lu told him to meet her. Suzy was already waiting for him.

"Hi, Suzy," he said as he approached her.

"Ralphie, I knew you would come," Suzy said happily.

Suzy takes Repton by the hand and takes him into the cave. On top of a nearby hill, Hoerk, Leugey, and Spitz were watching him go in.

"You remember the plan like Repton told uth?" Spitz reminded them.

"Yeah," Hoerk said, "Listen in on where the ice crystals are kept, take them to Cyclonis, then switch the crystals when we have the chance."

"Good. We just need to wait for the Boss's signal," Leugey said, "What was it again?"

Hoerk and Spitz pound their heads in disbelief that Leugey would forget the signal.

Meanwhile, Suzy was taking Repton further and further into the cave. Repton was very amazed. He is seeing rainbow and aurora colors lighting up the walls and ceilings.

"This cave is full of wondrous colors, Suzy," he said.

"The Blizzarians call it the Aurora Caves," Suzy said, "It's my favorite place on Blizzaris. In here, I can relax from my sky knight duties and just be me. It's very hard to keep a squadron in check when they act wild and don't listen to you too much."

Repton understands because of how his brothers are.

"Don't I know it?" he said under breathe.

"Huh?" Suzy asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just real glad to be here with you, Suzy. I never really have been near girls much. I have but none of them were my type."

"What type of girl are you looking for?" Suzy inquired.

"Types that are more like you: good shots, can take charge of anything, gentler than anyone, and at the same time, really tough."

Suzy felt really touched that a guy. She put her hands on his shoulders, lifted herself toward his face and kissed him for the longest time. Repton pushed her away a little.

"Whoa! Let's try to take it a little slow," Repton said, "We just met after all."

"Sorry, Ralphie."

Repton walked back with her as he blushed from the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Ch. 6: The Plan**

Repton walked Suzy back to her home. Suzy turned around to face him.

"I really had a wonderful time, Ralphie," Suzy said.

"I had a wonderful time with you also, Suzy," Repton honestly said, "Before I leave, I have something to ask you.

"What?" Suzy asked.

"Where do you keep all of your ice crystals?" Repton inquired.

"You remember that cave of mirrors we went into earlier? That is also to the ice crystal reserves. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered since we haven't seen any," Repton lied.

What she didn't know is that in Repton's pocket was a message crystal. He used it for his brothers to listen in on. They were right by that exact cave.

Spitz looked inside and sees his reflection in different shapes.

"Hey Guyth! Look!" Spitz yelled.

Hoerk and Leugey looked inside. They see their reflections in funny shapes as well. Leugey was enjoying his reflection, which made him look like Snipe.

"Ooh! Ooh! Guess who I am!" Leugey excitedly said, "I like to bash and smash things!"

Spitz laughed to his imitation of Snipe. He was enjoying one reflection that made him look more buff than Hoerk.

"I like thith reflection," he said as he flexed his muscles, "I'm almotht ath buff ath Hoerk.

Hoerk said with seriousness, "Almost. Quit goofing around! We got work to do!"

They continued onward and find themselves in front of a big door. Hoerk got out some exploding crystals and threw them at the door, causing them to blow up and opening the door. They three saw ice crystals all around the room. They got out the bags and started collecting them. Hoerk nudged Spitz

"Don't forget about the Cyclonia emblem," Hoerk reminded him.

"Right."

Spitz got out a hankie that has the Cyclonian symbol on it. He dropped it right at his feet to make the Blizzarians think they took the ice crystals. Hoerk got on the radio

"Phase 1 complete, Boss," Hoerk reported.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Revealed

**Ch. 7: The Secret Revealed**

The Storm Hawks were just walking around when they saw the three Raptors at the cave. They hid behind a snow drift to see what they were up to.

Piper exclaimed, "What are the Raptors doing here?"

Stork answered, "Up to no good that's for sure."

Hoerk was just making radio contact to Master Cyclonis next.

Hoerk said, "We have collected the ice crystals you wanted for your new weapons, Master Cyclonis."

"Excellent, Hoerk," Cyclonis answered by radio, "Soon, we'll be able to freeze every sky knight in all of Atmos, starting with the Storm Hawks and the Absolute Zeroes."

The Dark Ace said via radio, "It looks like your fearless leader has done good work distracting that Blizzarian sky knight."

Spitz and the others were shocked to hear this. Spitz asked, "How did you know about Repton and Suzy?"

Then they saw the Talons right on top of them and figured that they were watching the whole thing.

The Storm Hawks have pretty much heard everything. They were shocked to realize that Ralphie Joe is really Repton.

Piper explained, "Repton is Ralphie Joe. He must be using a cloaking crystal to get close enough to the Absolute Zeroes!"

"And find out where they keep their ice crystals!" Aerrow exclaimed. "We have to tell Suzy fast."

Piper says with concern, "I hope we don't break her heart in the process."

Meanwhile, Repton was just watching Suzy Lu skate on some ice. He was just looking at her with dreamy eyes, admiring her as she glides through the ice. At the same time, he was feeling very rotten about himself. Suzy showed him kindness and hospitality, and he had to lie to her about who he is the whole time. Repton knew he had to tell her the truth. He was just thinking about what to do when Suzy skated toward him. She took him by the arm.

"Come on, Ralphie," she said, "Join me on the ice."

"Sure, Suzy."

Repton joined her on the ice. He was falling and struggling to get up at first, but then he got the hang of it.

"This is actually fun," he stated.

Repton sees this as his chance to tell Suzy the truth.

"Suzy, I have something very important to tell you," he said.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"No. Nothing like that, but I do have a confession to make."

Then, Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks showed up. Finn was pointing his crossbow at Repton.

"And an explanation to give!" Aerrow exclaimed.

_Oh no! Not now! _Repton thought to himself.

Suzy inquired, "Aerrow, what are you doing? Why is Finn pointing his crossbow at Ralphie?"

Piper stated, "Ralphie Joe is not who he says he is, Suzy!"

"Huh?"

"Ralphie is really Repton using a cloaking crystal!" Stork yells.

"He used you to get him tell you where the Blizzarians store their ice crystals so he can steal them and take them to Cyclonis," Aerrow explained.

Suzy had a shocked look in her eyes. She was already shedding a tear.

"Raphie, say it isn't true!" she demanded.

Repton knew that he can't lie now. He got out his cloaking crystal and crushed it. That action caused him to lose his Blizzarian disguise, changing him back to his real form. Suzy gasped as she saw this.

"This was what I was going to tell you," he said.

"Breaking someone's heart like this is low even for a snake like, Repton!" Piper yelled.

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere, turning Piper into ice.

Aerrow yelled, "Piper!"

That same blast did the exact same thing to the Storm Hawks. Snipe was the one who shot the blast with his new ice gun, courtesy of the ice crystals. He chuckled as he came in.

"Freeze-dry storm hawks anyone?" he joked.

Then, all the Talons came out. Ravess pointed her new ice gun at Suzy and shot her with it, changing her into ice. This left a scared look in Repton's eyes.

"Suzy!"

"Nice job, Repton," Cyclonis complimented, "You played with someone's heart and got me what I wanted."

This brought a sad look into Repton's eyes as the Talons laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Repton to the Rescue

**Ch. 8: Repton to the Rescue**

Cyclonis and the Talons were celebrating their victory as they laughed.

"Now all that is left is to throw them into the wastelands where they can really warm up," Snipe joked.

Repton smiled knowing that everything is going according to the plan he made to his brothers earlier. He was dragging the now frozen Suzy away when Cyclonis caught him.

"Where are you going with that Blizzarian?" she asked viciously.

"Just to get her out of the way so you can continue with your work."

Repton took Suzy Lu away as far as she can until he got behind a nearby hill. He got out a blaster and put a blazer crystal in it. Then, he pointed it at Suzy and blasted her with it, causing her to defrost and regain movement.

"Repton, what are you-?" She asked confusingly, but Repton shushed her.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Dearest."

This left Suzy smiling because she knew that Repton must love her enough to do this. Then, Repton got out a mirror and signaled a light at a nearby cliff. Watching for the light signal is Spitz. He was watching it with binoculars from up top of the ice cave.

"There'th the signal, Boyth," he stated, "Let's go and defrost some hawks."

Leugey and Hoerk both said, "Right."

They got out their Blaze Blasters and pointed them right at the Storm Hawks. Then, they shot at them and defrosted them the same way Repton did with Suzy, causing the Storm Hawks to come back to life.

Piper yelled out, "Don't celebrate yet, Cyclonis!"

The Talons turn around and are surprised to see the Storm Hawks back to life.

"Impossible!" Ravess screamed out.

Repton was watching the whole thing.

"It looks like my brothers have finally done something right for a change," he said, "You should stay here where it's safe. I'll help the Storm Hawks."

As Repton ran over, Cyclonis was pointing her crystal staff at the Storm Hawks. She already put an ice crystal on it.

"I don't know how you Storm Hawks came back to life, but this ice crystal is going to make sure you stay iced for good," she said.

Then, Repton came and pretended to stumble on the ice. He stumbled a little closer until he _accidently_ bumped Cyclonis, causing her to miss and hit Snipe and Ravess instead.

"You Ignorant Klutzosaurian!" Cyclonis screamed.

"I am so sorry, Master Cyclonis," he said, "Let me get Ravess and Snipe for you."

Then, he purposely swiped Cyclonis's crystal staff from her hands. Piper manages to catch it in mid-air.

"Got it!" she exclaimed.

The Dark Ace was about to strike Aerrow when Piper used the staff on him, causing him to freeze up like a statue. Cyclonis was about to grab an ice blaster when she saw that Leugey had crushed them.

"Oopsy!" he said, "Sorry."

Cyclonis screamed. She held out her hand and levitated her staff back into it. Cyclonis knew that without Ravess and the others, she was outnumbered. She has to make a full retreat with her frozen soldiers.

"Until next time, Storm Hawks!" She vowed.

She uses her staff to teleport herself and the Talons out. Repton and Suzy have seen the whole thing.

"You betrayed Cyclonis for me?" Suzy asked Repton.

"Yeah well you know."

"But aren't you worried she'll punish you?"

"Not a chance," he stated, "She didn't even figure out who it was that defrosted the Storm Hawks."

Suzy hugged Repton for all he did for her.


	9. Chapter 9: Hot and Cold Coming Together

**Ch. 9: Hot and Cold Coming Together**

That night, Repton met Suzy by the ice pond they were skating on earlier. He wanted to apologize to her for the deception.

"I'm glad you have come Suzy," he told her softly, "I'm sorry about the deception I've done."

"I understand why you did it," she said, "You just wanted to protect your home. If it was me there, I would have done the same."

Repton smiled to what she said as he took her hand.

"So out of every girl in Atmos, why did a great hunter like you choose me specifically? Suzy asked.

"Because like a hunter, I want the rarest of them all," Repton answered, "You are rare because you are different from every other girl: adventurous, both tough and gentle, a good shot, and you don't care what others think of you."

Suzy giggled a little.

"With an attitude like that, we can make this relationship work out," she stated

"You realize you're risking you sky knighthood seeing a wanted rogue like me, right?"

"I know," Suzy said, "But when it comes to love, some risks are worth it."

Suzy and Repton's reflections glowed brightly in the ice as they both kiss each other for real.

The End


End file.
